mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelpie
Kelpies are a species of magical beasts related to hippocamps, and, to a lesser extent, the fay, and that originate from Scotland. Appearance Kelpies' true forms look somewhat like white or black horses, however, there are a few things that make said horse form different from mundane horses. For one thing, they are aquatic in nature, and are always dripping wet. For another thing, they will have a slight greenish tinge to their fur, as if algae grows throughout it. Another thing is that their manes and tails will tend to have water weeds tangled throughout. Also, they will have fish-like fins on their backs and fetlocks, as well as having fin/ear hybrids. They will also have eyes that look both horse-like and fish-like at the same time, and will have mouths full of razor-sharp, shark-like teeth. However, they are able to take on a human-like form, however, the skin color, hair, eyes, ears, fins, and wetness will always give away their nature. Behavior Kelpies tend to lurk around bodies of water, waiting for someone to wander by. They will then either appear in the form of a horse or a more human-like form, in order to coax someone to touch them. They will them strike, dragging the poor victim into the water in order to drown the person, then feed on the bodies. However, if one manages to bridle a kelpie, then they will become tame. They tend to have a human-like intelligence, however, due to their main appearance, and their hunting techniques, they have been classified as beasts. Kelpies will mate with another when the time comes, and are surprisingly protective to their offspring. The offspring start out as frog-like eggs laid in a body of water, usually laid one at a time, however, more than one is possible. Powers *'Enhanced balance:' Kelpies possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Kelpies, due to their horse-like jaws and shark-like teeth, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced hearing:' Kelpies are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies that most beings cannot. *'Enhanced jump:' Kelpies are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced smell:' Kelpies are able to detect various beings, beasts, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Kelpies are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Kelpies are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Kelpies are able to see clearly and with great detail in either low-light conditions or even in complete darkness. *'Expanded view:' Kelpies possess greatly expanded views, however, they have to turn their heads when they need to see behind them. *'Aquatic respiration:' Kelpies are able to breathe both air and water. *'Speed swimming:' Kelpies are able to swim at incredible speed, unhampered by water resistance. *'Adhesive secretion:' Kelpies are able to secrete a sticky substance from their skin. *'Human disguise:' Kelpies are able to take on a human-like appearance in order to hunt humans. Weaknesses Kelpies are weak to the same things that the rest of the fay are weak to, however, there are other weaknesses that are unique to the kelpie. *'Bridle/chains:' Kelpies can become tame if one can either put a bridle on it in horse form, or chain it in human form. This will cause the kelpie to become tame and to succumb to the capturer's whims. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Fay Folk Category:Scotland